livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Tonris the Vengeful (DalkonCledwin)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Witch Level: 04 Experience: 6,000 Current // 10,000 TNL Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Dwarven, Gnomish, Halfling, Orcish, Undercommon, Goblin, Giantish. Deity: Atheistic First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) Racial +2 WIS: 08 -1 (-4 pts) Level +1 CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 26 = + CON (8) + FC (00) (Witch) AC: 00 = + DEX (01) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 00 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +09 = (01) + Familiar (04) + Feat (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +02 = (02) CMB: +03 = (02) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (02) + STR (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (01) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (01) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (04) + WIS (-1) + Feat (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Prehensile Hair: Attack: +01 = (02) + Ability (04) + Second Nat (-5) Damage: 1d3+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 10 foot reach Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Intelligence Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Witch (+2 Skill Points, +2 Level One Familiar Spells) Bonus Feat: Humans gain one additional feat at first level Bonus Skills: Humans gain one additional skill point at each level. Languages: Humans begin play knowing Common, and an additional language of their choosing for each point of Intelligence Modifier Class Features Witch Armor/Weapons: Proficient with All Simple weapons. Not Proficient with any type of Armor or Shields. Armor and Shields interfere with his gestures which can cause spells with somatic components to fail. Patron (Vengeance): A vague and unknowable force grants Tonris Powers over the forces of Vengeance. These powers give to him his normal spells, his hexes, his familiar, and several special spells that include the following: 2nd - Burning Hands, 4th - Burning Gaze Familiar (Compsognathus): Tonris has called forth a beast from Aeons past to serve as his ally in the pursuit of vengeance for crimes committed by the most foul of criminals. This creature is a Composognathus, a type of prehistoric reptile. This creature grants Tonris a +4 bonus on all Initiative Checks. Hexes: Tonris has at his disposal several powerful abilities which allow him to defy the laws of nature and aid him in his pursuit of justice. These abilities have a Save DC of 16 Evil Eye (Su): Tonris can cause doubt in a foe who is within 30 Feet which he can see. That target takes a -2 penalty to one of the following (Tonris' choice): AC, Ability Checks, Attack Rolls, Saving Throws, or Skill Checks. The Hex lasts for 7 rounds. A Will save reduces this to just one round. This is a mind-affecting effect. At 8th Level the penalty Increases to -4. Flight (Su): As Tonris gains power he grows lighter, and will eventually gain the power to fly. Starting at 1st Level Tonris has the ability to use Feather Fall at will and gains a +4 racial bonus on swim checks. At 3rd level Tonris can cast levitate once per day. At 5th Level he can Fly as per the spell for a number of minutes per day equal to his level. These minutes do not need to be consecutive but they must be spent in 1 minute intervals. This hex only affects Tonris. Prehensile Hair (Su): Tonris can instantly cause his hair to grow up to 10 feet long or to shrink to it's normal length, and can manipulate it as if it were a limb with a strength score equal to his Intelligence Score. His hair has a reach of 10 feet, and can be used as a secondary natural weapon that deals 1d3 points of damage. The hair can manipulate objects (but not weapons) as dextrously as the human hand. The hair cannot be sundered or attacked as a separate creature. Pieces cut from the Elongated hair shrink to nothing. Using his hair in this way does not harm his head or neck even if he lifts something heavy with it. The Witch can manipulate his hair a number of minutes each day equal to his level. These minutes do not need to be consecutive, but must be spent in 1 minute increments. Feats Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills Skill Points: 30 = (02) + INT (04) + Race (01) * (Witch 04) + Favored (02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +1 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise +4 0 4 +0 Bluff +2 0 2 +0 Climb +1 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +4 0 0 4 +0 Diplomacy +6 4 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise +2 0 2 +0 Escape Artist +1 0 1 -0 +0 Fly +1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 +0 Heal +6 4 3 -1 +0 Intimidate +9 4 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +10 3 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) +8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 +0 Linguistics +8 4 4 +0 Perception -1 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) +2 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +1 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft +11 4 3 4 +0 Stealth +1 0 1 -0 +0 Survival -1 0 -1 +0 Swim +1 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +9 4 3 2 +0 Spells Per Day & Difficulty Classes Level — SPD / Save DC Cantrips — 4 / DC — 14 1st Level — 4 / DC — 15 2nd Level — 3 / DC — 16 Spells Stored on Familiar 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Arcane Mark * Cure Light Wounds * Enthrall * Bleed * Ear Piercing Scream * Cure Moderate Wounds * Dancing Lights * Identify * Touch of Idiocy * Daze * Inflict Light Wounds * Zone of Truth * Detect Magic * Obscuring Mist * Detect Poison * Ray of Enfeeblement * Guidance * Summon Monster I * Light * Unprepared Combatant * Mending * Mount * Message * * Putrefy Food and Drink * * Read Magic * Resistance * Spark * Stabilize * Touch of Fatigue Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Familiar Dinosaur, Compsognathus Neutral, Tiny Animal Init +6; Senses Lowlight Vision, Scent; Perception +4 AC 15, Touch 14, Flat-Footed 13 (+2 Dex, +1 Nat, +2 Size) HP: 6 (1d8+2 Fort +4; Ref +4; Will +0 Speed 40 ft, Swim 20 ft. Melee - Bite +1, (1d3-1 + poison) space 2.5 feet // reach 0 feet STR 8, DEX 15, CON 14, INT 2, WIS 11, CHA 5 Base Attack +0; CMB +0; CMD 9 Feats: Improved Initiative Skills: Perception +4, Swim +7 Poison (Bite - Injury) Save Fort DC 12: Frequency 1/round for 4 rounds; 1d2 STR; Cure = 1 save. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1